A New Future
by RaylenEX
Summary: A story about Kira's feelings for Athrun and vice versa, and how they get together. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Discussion

**Paring:** Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) - Although not in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the charaters of Gundam Seed Destiny, even though i wouldn't mind owning them.

**Notes: **This is my first try at writing a Fanfic of any sort, and I don't have much expierence writing fiction, so please be gentle with the criticism. Do review though; I need to know how I can improve my writing.

**Summary:** Chapter 1 is just about Cagalli confronting Kira about his problem of liking Athrun and not knowing what to do.

---

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 1: Discussion**

---

Cagalli felt worried about Kira.

Her brother had been looking increasingly unhappy in the recent days, and had started to avoid some of his friends as well. She suspected that she knew what was wrong, but had not wanted to bring up the topic, as she felt that it was Kira's personal problem, and it felt wrong for her to bring it up without him saying anything about it first. But now, as she watched her brother standing at the balcony, in the middle of the night for the third night in a row, she felt that she could not stand seeing her twin brother suffer any longer, and decided to confront him about it.

---

Kira Yamato was feeling depressed.

He had come to a major crossroad in his life, and he had no idea of what he should do. The problem lay with his feelings towards two of the people that were closest to him – Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala. He had been with Lacus since the end of the first war, through the second war, and had been living together in Orb, doing almost everything together, but he had felt that they had not been in a proper relationship, although everyone else thought it was.

During all that time, he had also not forgotten about Athrun, who had been his best friend since young. He had always thought that what he had felt for Athrun was nothing more than brotherly affection, but recently, he had started doubting that conclusion. Now, he felt that there was something more between them. Being around Athrun had become different; his body reacted strangely to his friend's presence, becoming easily aroused. His thoughts about him were also changing, becoming more intimate in nature, and that felt embarrassing to him.

Because of this, he did not know what to do. He wanted to be with Athrun, but did not know what Lacus would say if he left her. And more importantly, he did not know how Athrun would react when he professed his love for him.

He stood at the balcony of the seaside mansion, one that belonged to the Athha family, where he, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, and his other friends were having a vacation. He leaned against the railings, looking out over the moonlit ocean, and thinking about his problem, not realizing that someone had been watching him from the doorway for several minutes.

"Kira." Kira turned quickly upon hearing Cagalli's voice. "Cagalli? Why aren't you asleep?" he asked his sister, who was walking towards him.

"I was worried when I saw that you were not in you room, so I came to look for you."

"I see." Kira replied, turning back to face the sea.

There was a moment of silence as the two siblings stood next to each other, looking at the night scene.

"You can tell me about your problems, you know. I am your sister after all." Cagalli said suddenly.

"Huh? I…I don't have a problem." Kira stuttered. _Does she know it? Am I that obvious? _He thought to himself.

"You do have a problem, Kira." Cagalli countered. "It's quite obvious you know. You can't hide it well enough, especially from me."

_Ok, I AM that obvious._ Kira gulped, blushing slightly. "Um…It's…it's nothing big. Really! Nothing at all…"

Cagalli got fed up at that point, and decided to get to the point. "You are in love with Athrun aren't you?" She asked her brother bluntly, and looking at Kira straight in the eyes.

"Wha-!" Kira was utterly shocked. "How…How did you know!" Kira stuttered, his eyes widening, and his face becoming very red.

"Brother dear, I've noticed you stealing glances at Athrun when you thought no one was watching, and I've heard you say things about Athrun in your sleep many times before, when I checked on you once in a while." Cagalli remarked dryly. "I've also noticed the look of longing you have on your face sometimes, when you look at Athrun."

_She knows EVERYTHING!_ Kira thought, squirming slightly under his sister's gaze, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I…but…erm…" He tried to respond, but found that he did not know what to say.

Cagalli interrupted Kira's mumbling, "Kira, you should tell him about how you feel about him."

"But…What if he hates me afterwards? I don't want to lose him as a friend! What if-"

"I think he might feel the same way about you." Cagalli interjected.

"Huh?" That surprised Kira. "You think so?"

Cagalli nodded. "That's one reason why I told Athrun that I wasn't the right person for him. I had sensed that he seemed to be longing for someone else."

"Oh." Kira said, looking away. Then he turned back and exclaimed, "But…but what will I say to Lacus? I can't just leave her all of a sudden! She'll hate me!"

Cagalli sighed. _It was a reaction that she had practically expected._

"Kira, you're overreacting. Lacus is a very understanding person, I'm sure she would not object to anything, and she will definitely not hate you. Just tell her. It'll be alright" Cagalli replied kindly, putting her hand reassuringly on Kira's shoulder.

"You think so?" Kira asked softly.

"Yes, I do. Trust me." Cagalli gave her brother a small smile. "Don't worry too much."

Kira smiled back, but did not say anything. The two of them stood together, staying silent for several minutes.

Then Cagalli spoke up. "Why don't you go back to bed? It's very late, and there are a lot of things that the others have planned for tomorrow. You can think about this further in the morning."

"Um…All right then." Kira said, turning and walking back into the house with his sister.

"Goodnight, Cagalli." He said, suppressing a yawn and entering his own room.

"Goodnight, Kira" Cagalli replied, passing Kira's room and walking into her own room.

---

To be continued...

**Note:** I would not be able to continue this anytime soon, due to upcoming exams. But I will update it ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) - Eventually**

**Disclaimer: I wish i did. But I do not own anything of Gundam Seed Destiny :(**

**Notes: Not much of a chapter actually, but its the best I can do for now, with exams occupying my mind. Do review please!**

**Summary: Chapter 2 includes some of Athrun's thoughts about his feelings for Kira.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 2: Thoughts**

* * *

Kira yawned. He was still feeling tired due to his late night, and did not really want to get up. However, he had forgotten to close the curtains, and the bright sunlight was shining onto his face, and he just could not ignore it. Then there was the insistent knocking on the door as well.

"Kira! Are you awake yet? We've got lots to do today!" He heard Cagalli yell. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to come in!"

_That_ made Kira sit up. He had been sleeping only in his boxers, and he did not want his sister to see him in that state of undress. "Give me a minute, I'm getting changed!" He yelled back, as he searched hurriedly for his clothes.

As he changed quickly into a shirt and a pair of loose trousers, he remembered what he and his sister had spoken about the previous night, and could not help feeling a sense of nervousness as he went out of his room to look for his friends.

* * *

Athrun had woken early that morning, and was sitting with Shinn in the spacious living room while Lunamaria and Lacus were playing with Haro, when Cagalli passed by, muttering about how Kira was being a slowpoke. He smiled to himself when he heard that, remembering how he himself had said that about Kira frequently when they were in school together. 

Moments later, Kira himself emerged from the corridor, and Athrun could not help but think: _Kira's such a cute guy! _Then he slapped himself mentally. _He's just your best friend, Athrun. _He reminded himself quickly. _Nothing more!_ But Athrun found that it was becoming more and more difficult to convince himself that Kira was nothing more than his best friend, with his mind stuck on thoughts about the brown haired coordinator, and his eyes wandering to Kira's face frequently. With them being on holiday together, it made the situation worse, as they would be spending whole days together.

Then Athrun blushed as he realized while he was daydreaming, Kira had been speaking to him, and he had not heard a single word.

"Umm…what was that again?" He asked apologetically.

"Kira was asking about what you had planned to do today, daydreamer." Shinn remarked dryly. "Maybe you can tell me too, since I don't know either."

"Oh. Umm…you should ask Cagalli actually, because she and Lacus planned today's schedule." Athrun replied.

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" Cagalli asked, coming into the living room.

"We were just wondering about the plans that you and Lacus made for today." Kira said.

"Ok, I'll tell you then." Cagalli smiled, and proceeded to tell the three boys about the plans for the day.

* * *

The first half of the day was spent in a flurry of activity, with much shopping and a movie, and the six of them enjoyed themselves thoroughly. 

In the afternoon, they retreated back to the mansion, and after piling their shopping bags into their rooms, they proceeded to spend the rest of the day relaxing at the pool that was situated in the grounds of the mansion.

This gave Kira the time he needed to think about how he was going to tell Lacus about ending their relationship as well as how he could come up with a good way of confessing his love to Athrun. Unknowingly to him, it also gave Athrun the time he needed to reflect on his feelings for Kira.

Cagalli noticed that both boys were looking rather distracted and deep in thought, and she wondered about it. _They must both be thinking about how to deal with each other. Well, I do hope that they will get together soon, or I'll have to deal with it myself! _

She shook her head and smiled to herself as she strolled towards the pool. _I just hope that they're not THAT dense that we need to come to that._

* * *

_Exactly what is this feeling that I have for Kira? _Athrun thought to himself as he sat by the poolside, his eyes gazing unseeingly at the others. _It can't just be friendship, can it? But if it's not friendship, is it something more? Something like… love? Is that what I feel for him? Am I in love with my best friend? _

Athrun was growing more confused._ It can't be! …or can it? _He thought to himself, suddenly remembering a part of a conversation that he had with Cagalli several days ago.

- _Flashback_ -

"Athrun, I know that you do love me, but I don't think I'm the right one for you. Why don't we just be good friends, and you can go after your true love."

"But Cagalli…" Athrun protested.

"Believe me; it will work out better this way." Cagalli smiled. "For you, and probably for the other person as well."

"Do you really think so?" Athrun asked, puzzled.

Cagalli nodded, then embraced him. "I still love you Athrun, but I just feel that someone loves you more. And I think you would feel the same about that someone."

Athrun's eyes widened. But before he could say anything, Cagalli released him, and grinned, "You'll also be happier because you would no longer need to endure endless hours of administrative talk, like you did with me."

- _End Flashback_ -

_  
Could she have been implying about my feelings for Kira? There isn't any other person that could fit into her words. _Athrun thought to himself. _I wonder how much Cagalli actually knows…_

Then he sighed, and gave in to his feelings. _Fine then. I AM in love with Kira, my best friend since my childhood years. But WHAT am I to do about it?_

_I really think I should tell Kira how I feel about him. But how would he react? _Athrun wondered._ I don't want to end our friendship like that… but I don't think I can not do anything about it either…_

Athrun sighed again, and continued pondering his options.

* * *

To be continued...

**Note:** I may or may not be able to come up with the next chapter soon, due to more school exams. But review, and I will try extra hard to do so ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) - No direct actions yet, but yes, it's M/M**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Notes: I don't have any expierence in writing such scenes, but I try, and I do hope it's good enough. Enjoy, and do review! **

**Summary: Chapter 3 is about Kira telling Lacus that he loves Athrun over her.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 3: Understanding**

* * *

Kira, like Athrun, also had his mind full about the decisions he had to make about his feelings for his best friend. But apart from dealing with the need to confess to the blue-haired boy, he _also_ faced the problem of telling Lacus about leaving her for Athrun. 

Kira knew that under normal circumstances, Lacus was a very kind and very understanding person. However, he had not broken up with a girl before, and had no idea how she would react to his decision. His mind seemed to become overactive, causing him to imagine Lacus turning into a green-eyed monster that would eat him up when he told her that he wanted to be with Athrun instead of her.

That was the issue that kept him occupied at one side while the others, with the exception of Athrun, had fun swimming in the pool. Kira knew that he needed to make a decision soon, or he would go insane, not being able to show Athrun his affection more openly. And he knew that before he could tell Athrun, he had to tell Lacus first.

It was later in the afternoon, when the others had decided to take a break from their pool fun, that Kira decided to take action. When he saw Lacus walking back to the mansion, he gathered up his courage and went after her.

_I just hope that she doesn't kill me for this. _Kira thought to himself, gulping nervously.

* * *

"Lacus, there's something important that I need to tell you." Kira blurted out, taking hold of Lacus' hand. "In private." He added, walking towards one of the sliding doors that opened into the interior of the mansion. 

Curious, Lacus allowed herself to be pulled along as Kira entered his room. He beckoned for her to sit on his bed, before shutting the door and sitting down beside her.

Kira was really nervous, and he could not find a good place for the conversation to start, so they sat in silence for a few minutes, with him not looking at Lacus and her becoming worried with his strange behaviour.

Kira finally broke the silence. "Lacus" He said softly "I know that we've been together for several years now, and we've been having a great relationship." Kira paused, then went on hurriedly, "You've done many great things for me these past years, even saving me a few times. I really appreciate it all."

Lacus started having a faint suspicion of what Kira was coming to at this point, but remained silent as he continued on, still looking at his feet and not at her.

"However, I have to tell you that there's a…a problem"

"A problem?" Lacus asked softly.

"Um…yeah." Kira paused, glancing briefly at Lacus before going on, "I'm very sorry about this, Lacus, It's just that…that there's someone else that I…I love."

"Oh." Lacus' heart sank. She had suspected correctly after all.

"It's not that I dislike you Lacus!" Kira said quickly, looking up, his teary eyes meeting Lacus' gaze. "Don't be mad at me…please!"

Lacus was surprised at the anguish that she saw in Kira's violet eyes, a look that seemed to be pleading for her to understand and forgive him.

Kira continued on before Lacus could say anything, "It's…it's just that he's…"

_He's?_ Lacus wondered. _The person that Kira loves more than me, is a guy? _

"Who's this other person?" Lacus asked softly, forcing herself to stay calm.

Kira gulped, blushing faintly. "It's…um…it's Athrun."

Somehow, that admission failed to surprise Lacus. It was as if she had already half expected it. It seemed that he _was_ the only logical _other person_ possible for Kira to love.

"Um…"Kira went on softly when Lacus did not respond. "Are you mad at me then, Lacus?"

Lacus looked at Kira, and gave him a small smile. "No, I'm not mad. I can't seem to get angry with you Kira; you're just too nice a person for me to get angry with. Furthermore, I actually don't seem to mind you loving Athrun over me."

"Really?" Kira asked, very surprised.

Lacus nodded. "Maybe it's because I've known Athrun for a long time as well. Don't you remember; we even used to be engaged."

"Oh yeah." Kira said, a little sheepishly.

"Now that I think about it, you two would go well together." Lacus mused. "You two have been best friends for a very long time too."

Then she asked. "Have you told him yet?"

Kira's blushed deepened at the question. "Um…not yet. I'm…well I…I don't really know how to tell him, actually."

Lacus smiled at Kira gently. "Be brave. Just approach him and tell him. I know you can do it. You have my support!"

"Really?" Kira asked.

Lacus nodded.

"We can still be best friends then?" Kira asked suddenly.

"Of course!" Lacus replied, becoming amused. "Why would I not want to be? Just because you broke up with me doesn't automatically mean that we no longer can be best friends, Kira. I'm not letting the issue of you loving Athrun over me ruin a perfectly good friendship!"

Kira blushed even more at that.

"Oh" At that moment, Lacus thought of something. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Huh? Um…Cagalli does." Kira replied, laughing ruefully. "I didn't even tell her anything, and she could already guess! She said that my actions and feelings were too obvious for her to miss. She approached me about the issue late last night, and told me to tell Athrun too."

Lacus smiled knowingly at that, then added. "You should listen to the both of us then." She paused. "Well, now that this part of the problem is solved, shall we go back out to join the others? I think they'll miss us soon!"

Kira nodded, standing up and opening the door. "Alright then, let's go."

Lacus followed him out, but just before they left the mansion, Kira turned around and hugged Lacus.

"Thanks for being such a kind an understanding person, Lacus."

Lacus smiled again as he let go. "Well," She said, giving him a mischievous look. "Were you expecting me to turn into a monster and eat you up?"

Kira blushed, remembering his overactive imagination. Then they both laughed at that, and everything was alright once more.

At that moment, Kira thought to himself. _Maybe I'll be able to do it tomorrow. Maybe I'll find the courage to tell Athrun how I feel about him tomorrow._

_I just hope I can bring myself to do it._

* * *

To be continued... 

**Note:** Sorry if I'm being a little slow, but I'm kinda busy (**sigh**) But, the next Chapter should be up in a week or less! Please review ! Recieving good review really makes me feel less stressed (And I do need to be less stressed xx )

**Note: A big thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far! Love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) - They don't know about each other yet**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me. (If only it did)**

**Notes: So sorry for being rather slow in updating, but I'm trying. This is a slightly shorter chapter than the previous ones, but hopefully still as good :) Please do remember to review!**

**Summary: Chapter 4 is about the Cagalli, then Lacus as well, in thinking about how slow the two boys were being as they tried to get themselves to tell each other about their feelings.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 4: Waiting**

* * *

Cagalli smiled when she spied a very nervous looking Kira pull Lacus into a mansion. _At least he has taken the first step. _She thought to herself. _That's some progress on one side._

She then looked over at Athrun, who was still sitting beside the pool under one of the large poolside umbrellas by himself, and sighed when she glimpsed his expression, which was creased in a frown of deep thought. Athrun had had that look for most of the day already. _Not much progress on that side yet, it seems._

Cagalli walked slowly to where Athrun was sitting. "Hey, Athrun!"

"Huh?" Athrun's train of thought were interrupted when Cagalli appeared beside him and sat down. "Oh, it's you, Cagalli."

"Has something been bothering you? You've been kind of quite for most of today _and_ the past few days, you know." Cagalli asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Athrun replied quickly, giving her a small and _obviously_ forced smile. "I'm just thinking about some minor personal issues. Thanks for you concern, Cagalli."

Cagalli cocked and eyebrow, giving Athrun a sceptical look, but Athrun ignored her and remained silent.

When she failed to get a response from the blue-haired coordinator, Cagalli sighed again. _He's such a stubborn one too. He is so similar to Kira in some ways._

Then she spoke up before standing up and walking off. "You should go and get changed soon then. We're eating out later tonight."

A few steps later, Cagalli turned around and gave Athrun a mysterious smile, "Don't think too much about your _minor _personal issues, Athrun, just do what your heart tells you to. You won't go wrong. You _should_ hurry up though, delaying things won't help."

Athrun could not gape at hearing her words in surprise and confusion. _Was she telling me to do what I thought she did? _He wondered as he stood up to follow her into the mansion. _Just exactly HOW much DOES she know about what I feel for Kira?_

* * *

Their dinner at the exclusive beach restaurant was scrumptious, and the six friends enjoyed themselves so much that they all ate more that what probably good for them. Because of this, they decided to stroll along the seaside and watch the sunset before they returned to the mansion. 

Lacus, who was feeling just a little downcast after Kira had confessed to her that he was going after Athrun and not her, decided to talk to the only other person who knew about Kira's feelings – Cagalli. She knew that she would get over the issue in a day or two on her own, but felt that if she could talk to someone about it, she would probably feel better even faster.

"Umm… Cagalli, can we talk together for a moment?" The pink-haired girl asked her friend quietly as the both of them stood gazing over the ocean, which had been dyed red by the light of the setting sun. The others were standing some distance away, so they had the privacy to speak.

"Of course, Lacus! What's up then?" Cagalli replied, turning around to face her.

"Well, it's about Kira. He told me about for his love for Athrun, and mentioned that you knew about it too." Lacus told her friend.

"Oh, it's that." Cagalli said carefully, observing Lacus' expressions. She did not want to say the wrong things during such moments. "So, are you alright with him choosing Athrun over you, Lacus?"

"Well, I _am_ disappointed about it, of course. But overall, because it is for Kira and Athrun, two friends whom I've known for such a long time, and gone through so much with, I actually feel happy for them as well." Lacus mused. Then she added with a small smile, "They would go well as a pair, don't you think?"

"I think so too!" Cagalli replied, returning Lacus' smile, then she continued dryly, "Of course, we still have to wait for them to tell each other about their feelings first, which may take up to forever, knowing those two."

Lacus laughed at that. "We'll probably need to push them along if they don't do anything soon!"

Cagalli grinned as she replied, knowing that everything was well with Lacus. "Actually, I've already been giving the two of them hints and encouragement. Yet they are still taking such a long time."

"We'll just have to wait and see for now." Lacus replied, shaking her head and smiling. "Or maybe we should just go ahead and do something anyway, and help the two of them along..."

The both of them then looked at each other and rolled their eyes theatrically, uttering, "_Boys…_", and they burst out laughing once more.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Note:**Updates may continue to be infrequent as I'm quite busy, but I'll come up with stuff ASAP. Do review though ! Making me happy can help me try to update faster :) I do hope the story is still sounding alright.

**Note: A big thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far! Love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Pressures

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) - It's the thoughts that count!**

**Disclaimer: (Sigh) Gundam Seed Destiny is sadly, not mine.**

**Notes: This chapter should not be too bad :) Enjoy reading it! Do review so I can know what you think about the story, and so that I'll be able to improve my writing skills. A big thank you to those who have kindly reviewed :)**

**Summary: Chapter 5 is about Cagalli pressuring Kira and Athrun pressuring himself. Then Lacus does something that puts the two boys together...**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 5: Pressues**

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny too, just like the day before, and a whole day of fun in the sun had been planned, once more at the mansion's pool.

Kira was feeling much happier too, now that the problem on one side had been resolved. But of course, he remembered that he still faced the challenge of confessing his love for his blue-haired best friend, and that damped his mood somewhat.

But he did try to keep himself looking cheerful, as he did not want to worry his sister any further. But, as usual, with Cagalli's excellent observation skills of her brother's behaviour, his attempt to act normal failed to escape her notice.

Kira realized this the moment he saw Cagalli walking towards with a determined look upon her face.

"Umm… Cagalli, why are you looking at me like that?" Kira stuttered nervously, slowly backing away from his twin.

"How much longer are you going to keep your feelings to yourself, Kira?" Cagalli asked pointedly, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood in front of him.

"Give me some time, Cagalli! Please!" Kira replied, giving her a pleading look that would melt anyone's heart. "I don't want to rush such things. Please?"

Cagalli sighed. "Fine. Just don't take _all year_, alright?" Then she smiled and hugged her brother. "I just want you to be happy, Kira, and dragging this for too long will do you no good."

Kira nodded quickly when she moved back. "Be a good boy, ok? Lacus and I will be watching your progress. If nothing happens for too long, we would probably come up with _some plans_ to help you two along." Cagalli added with a small smirk on her face, and then she walked off.

Kira gulped and blushed, thinking to himself. _With a sister like that, who needs enemies…_

* * *

The day continued on well enough, and even Kira and Athrun managed to have some fun. But both boys found it increasingly difficult to keep their eyes off the other inconspicuously, especially because they were both topless and only wearing shorts. 

Athrun kept staring at Kira's perfect body and thinking about how the boy's skin would feel; how he would look like without the shorts, how it would feel to kiss him, to hold him…

_STOPSTOPSTOP! _Athrun thought to himself repeatedly as his imagination kept going back to his friend's body. _I must not think of Kira like this!_

But to his horror, his body refused to obey him, and he found himself getting aroused before too long. He tried to ignore the pressure he felt in his shorts, be found that to be impossible as well. _Damn it! _Athrun cursed silently. _Now I have to deal with this problem as well…_

He stood up quickly, startling Shinn, who had been sitting beside him. Athrun muttered a quick apology in response to his friend's curious look and rushed back into the mansion, locking himself in the closest toilet. He took off his shorts and quickly began stroking himself. He did not take long to finish his task at all, as the sensations were incredibly intense, and he had his mind still stuck on Kira's beautiful body.

After he was done, Athrun felt relaxed for a while. He had solved the immediate problem, but the problem of Kira still remained. Athrun knew that he could not continue doing such things behind his friend's back, and he felt very guilty about it. _If I want to keep thinking about Kira, then I should at least tell him that I love him. It's only fair. It just doesn't feel right to fantasize about a friend like this, even though I do enjoy it very much. _Athrun thought to himself.

He cleaned himself up quickly and returned to the poolside. He blushed when he saw Kira looking at him curiously, but did not say a word as he headed back to his seat.

Then he realized that the spot where he had been sitting was now occupied by Lacus, who was talking animatedly to Shinn. Lunamaria was sitting behind the both of them, and seemed to be listening intently.

"Umm…Lacus?" Athrun spoke up after a moment. "Is it possible for me to have my seat back?"

"Why don't you take my seat, Athrun? I'm having a really interesting conversation with Shinn and Luna. My seat is over there, next to Kira." Lacus pointed. The smile she directed at him was innocent enough; but her eyes seemed to have a mischievous glint in them.

_No way!_ Athrun's eyes widened slightly. _Don't tell me Lacus knows about my feelings for Kira as well! That's not good… not good at all._

"Umm… a...alright then." Athrun stuttered, blushing slightly. Shinn gave him another look of curiosity, and his mouth opened, seemingly to ask a question, but he was immediately distracted by Lacus, who had launched into another speech about what seemed to be totally random stuff.

Athrun sighed. He had no choice but to go sit beside his best friend and hope that his body did not get overexcited again.

* * *

Kira looked up with surprise when he saw Athrun sitting down next to him. His best friend had been a little distant the past few days, and had not sat this close to him either. 

"Hi, Athrun!" Kira said cheerfully. It felt really good to be close to the blue-haired boy, but he also felt his heart rate increase, as the close proximity also gave him the opportunity to tell Athrun his feelings, something that had not quite been possible before, with Athrun constantly keeping to himself earlier that day.

"Oh, hi Kira." Athrun replied, blushing a little.

The two of them sat quietly together for several minutes, with Athrun looking away and Kira stealing glances at his friend. Athrun's faced seemed to be turning redder as the minutes passed.

"Is something the matter?" Kira asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Athrun uttered, shaking his head. But in his own mind, Athrun was thinking otherwise. _You're the problem Kira! You're making me feel so many kinds of wonderful feelings that I just can't resist. My body can't resist you. What am I going to do about you? Should I tell you how I feel about you? I should do it, shouldn't I! Well, it's now or never, Athrun._

At the same time, Kira's mind was also occupied with a similar issue. _This is the chance you've been waiting for, Kira! _He thought to himself. _Athrun is sitting right next to you, and there might not be another opportunity such as this for a while. Be brave, Kira, and do it now._

"I've got something to tell you!" Kira and Athrun exclaimed at the same time, as they turned to face each other.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Notes: **Well? How's this? I do hope that my story is still going well! Next chapter will be coming ASAP. Please do review! Reviews give me encouragement! Encouragements help me try to make the story even better!


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) - They're together now...**

**Disclaimer: As usual, Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine.**

**Notes: Here comes the important chapter! I really do hope that it's good enough :) Do review!**

**Summary: Chapter 6 is where they two boys confess their love for each other! First kiss(es)!**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 6:** Confession

* * *

"_I've got something to tell you!" Kira and Athrun had exclaimed together._

Cagalli, who was sitting close by, sighed and shook a head when she heard their twin exclamations. _Oh, really… _Then she smiled. _At least the time has come, finally._ _The two of them will finally be together… I can just feel it._ And then she began to laugh.

* * *

Kira turned his head in irritation when he heard Cagalli's laughter, and he glared at her. But that only served to make her laugh even more. 

"Come on Athrun, I'll tell you what I have to say in a more _private_ location. Then you can tell me what you have to say too." Kira said, just loud enough for his still-laughing sister to hear.

Then he pulled, or rather, _dragged_, a blushing and confused looking Athrun around the corner of the mansion. _Nothing is going to stop me now. I'll tell Athrun how I feel about him._ Kira thought to himself determinedly, slightly irritated by the interruption. _But I wonder what Athrun wants to say to me as well? Could it be...?_

The two boys came to a stop under a tree some distance behind the mansion.

"Why don't you tell me what you wanted to say first, Athrun?" Kira asked his blue-haired friend, who blushed immediately.

"N…no, Kira, you should go first." Athrun stuttered nervously. He suddenly felt extremely nervous, and could not bring himself to tell his friend about his feelings. In fact, he felt like running off. But he managed to stay still, although he refused to let his eyes meet Kira's violet ones.

Kira took a deep breath as he looked at his nervous friend, and then he decided to go for it. "Athrun, we've been good friends, best friends even, for a long time now, since the time of our childhood actually. But in the past year, I realized that my feelings for you have started to become more than just simple friendship." Kira paused for a second, then continued on, "You may not like to hear this, Athrun, but I want to let you know that…that I love you."

Athrun's eyes widened in surprise as he spun round to look directly at Kira. _He could not have said what I just heard him say! No way! _Athrun thought."Y...you love m…me?" Was all that he managed to stutter out as his mind went blank from the shock.

"Yes I do, Athrun. I…I've loved you for a long time now, but I've never been able to bring myself to tell you before." Kira replied softly. When Athrun remained silent, his shocked look still evident upon his face, Kira's heart sank. To him, it looked as if Athrun was going to reject him.

_If I don't do this now, I'll never be able to do it again_. Kira though to himself sadly. Then he leaned forward quickly and kissed Athrun on the lips. It was a very short, shy kiss; Kira turned away almost immediately and started walking away.

But before he had gone more than two steps, Kira felt Athrun's hand grabbing his shoulder, holding him in place. The next moment, he had been spun around, and his lips were met by Athrun's. Now it was Kira who was surprised. After a second or two of being stunned, Kira recovered and began kissing back. The kiss went on for much longer that the previous one, and the both of them were breathless when they finally broke apart, their faces flushed.

"I love you too, Kira." Athrun said simply, smiling gently at his brown-haired friend and hugging him tightly. "This was what I had wanted to tell you just now."

"Such a coincidence, huh, Athrun?" Kira laughed ruefully, feeling relieved and happy that everything had gone well. "I had actually thought that you were going to reject me, or even worse, hate me forever."

Athrun smiled at that, releasing his grip on Kira a little. "No Kira, I could _never_ ever hate you. Your confession of love just surprised me, that's all. I had never expected that you would feel the same way as how I felt about you. I was even afraid that you would hate me after I told you about my feelings for you."

Kira blushed, and replied. "That thought crossed my mind many times before too. That's why I reacted the way I did to your expression just now."

"Well, now that we've cleared that up, would you mind if I kissed you some more?" Athrun asked wryly, using one hand to play with his friend's hair.

Kira did not even bother to reply. He just moved in and pressed his lips against Athrun's once more, and Athrun could only moan happily in response.

This kiss was much deeper and more passionate than their previous two kisses, and the two boys managed to keep at it for an even longer period of time. They had their eyes closed from the pleasure and their arms wrapped tightly around each other, occasionally tracing small circles on the back of the other. It almost seemed as if they were going to stay in that position forever.

* * *

_Well, finally_. Cagalli, who had followed the two boys discreetly and glimpsed their kiss, thought to herself, smiling. _Sure took them long enough…_

Returning back to the poolside, she smiled and gave the thumbs up sign to Lacus, who immediately smiled back in response.

_That's done then. My little impromptu idea worked out better that I could have expected it to. _Lacus thought to herself. _Well, I hope you'll be happy Kira. Because if you are happy, then I'll be happy too._ Then she went back to the conversation that she was having with Shinn and Luna.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Notes: **Updates will be done ASAP (I will try to get at least part of the next chapter up soon, since I'm partly done.) But as my final exams are very close, I may not be able to update until it is over. (Sorry, studies have to come first, especially since it's a very major exam) If so, I do hope that everyone will return and continue reading my story! It will be better!

**Note: A big thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far! Love you all :)**

**Note: Special thanks to my constant reviewers, kc-animegal and furin-a, for your continued support! Thanks Lots :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) - The relationship begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Notes: I'm back! My final exams are over, and I can write fanfiction once more :) Hopefully the long gap since the last chapter did not upset anyone! Sorry to keep people waiting! Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Summary: Kira and Athrun decide on how to tell their friends and the possible reactions that they may get.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 7: Decisions**

**

* * *

**

"That was great, wasn't it, Kira?" Athrun asked his brown-haired friend as they walked back to where they had come from slowly.

"Yeah… you kiss very well, Athrun." Kira replied, blushing once more. "Of course, I've never really kissed anyone before, so I can't really compare it with anything else."

"Are you saying that someone else could kiss you with greater skill than me?" Athrun asked, giving Kira a look of faked indignation. "I'll need to keep proving to you that I'm the best then."

Kira laughed at that. "I'm utterly overwhelmed by your determination, Athrun, but I'm sure that you just want to have more reasons to kiss me. Either way, you'll probably have sufficient opportunity to prove yourself to me."

Athrun laughed as well. When he quietened down after a minute, he turned to Kira once more. "So, Kira, how are we going to deal with our new relationship?"

When Kira gave him a puzzled look, Athrun clarified himself. "Are we going to keep this relationship a secret, or are we going to tell the others?"

"Well… Cagalli and Lacus already know about my feelings for you…" Kira replied sheepishly. Athrun's eyes widened. _So Cagalli does know about it… no wonder she seemed to be pushing me along. And Lacus knows too…_

Athrun grew curious. "How did the two of them know?"

Kira blushed as he answered his friend, "Well, Cagalli found out by herself. She said that I was too obvious for her not to notice. For Lacus, I had to tell her because I had to break up with her to be with you."

"How did Lacus react?" Athrun asked, growing worried about how the gentle pink-haired girl would feel. "She didn't blow up, did she?"

"She seemed to be alright with it…" Kira said, "At least she was when I confessed to her."

"Maybe we should talk to her and Cagalli to make sure that everything is alright." Athrun responded, "I don't want to have a jealous girl coming after me for stealing her boyfriend."

"I think everything is alright, Athrun. After all, you didn't _steal_ me from her in the first place. I chose to go after you myself. But I suppose it won't hurt to make sure. I do want Lacus to be alright. After all, she's been a really good friend to the two of us. We can talk to them after dinner tonight." Kira said, smiling at his friend. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day first."

Athrun nodded, smiling back as the two of them arrived back at the poolside. "Let's just act normal for now then. We can decide whether we want to let Shinn and Luna know about us being together after dinner. I'm still not sure how they would react to our relationship, and I really don't want to have hysterical people running around, screaming about us being gay."

"I think you're overreacting, Athrun." Kira replied, laughing. "Shinn and Luna aren't that kind of people. I really don't think that the two of them or anyone else would go hysterical over me being with you. But of course, we won't know about their exact reactions for sure, so I'll be as normal as I can possibly be."

* * *

Cagalli, who had returned to her seat and was pretending to read a book, looked up when the two boys passed her on their way back to their previous seats. When Kira saw her looking, he gave her a shy grin and she smirked at him. Immediately, the face of the brown-haired boy turned a bright shade of red and he turned away quickly. 

Cagalli giggled softly to herself. _Kira's such an easy person to make fun of…

* * *

_

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully, and dinner went by without incident as well. After they had finished though, Athrun decide that it was time for him and Kira to talk to Lacus and Cagalli about their new relationship. But before he could do that, he had to come up with a way to keep Shinn and Luna busy so that the four of them could converse privately without the danger of being interrupted or overheard.

He first told Kira to inform his sister and the pink-haired girl about their wish to converse with them, then started to think about how to deal with his two other friends. After a few minutes of deep thought, the blue-haired boy decided on using the simple and often used method of sending them on a meaningless errand in the city.

"Shinn, Luna" Athrun called out to the two, who were standing together near the pool. "Would you do me a favour?" He asked when they had turned to face him. Then he proceeded to explain what he needed, giving them a long shopping list and a few lame excuses on why he and Kira could not go to the city. The two younger coordinators looked at Athrun suspiciously, but agreed to help get the items that were on the list.

"You owe me, Athrun." Shinn growled, only being half serious, as he walked out of the main doors to the car with Luna. "I'll be getting you to do me a big errand in return sometime!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Athrun said cheerfully as he stood by the doorway, causing Shinn to mutter a few curses under his breath as he left.

Athrun smiled to himself, watching the car leave the compound before he walked back into mansion to look for Kira and the others.

While Athrun had gone to figure out the method to get Shinn and Lacus out of the house, Kira had brought Cagalli and Lacus into one of the several spare bedrooms in the mansion to wait for the blue-haired coordinator to join them.

"So what's the v_ery important _issue that you and Athrun are going to talk to us about?" Cagalli asked her younger brother, grinning widely. "Is it about the advancement of the friendship between you two boys that happened this afternoon?"

Kira blushed when he heard his sister's words. "How do you know about that?"

Cagalli smirked. "Kira, you're just too obvious. What else would you have to tell to Athrun that required a private place away from me, your dear sister?"

Kira's face reddened further at that. "Why don't we wait for Athrun before we go any further on this conversation?" He muttered, almost to himself. "Athrun has some things to say too."

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders, smiling and winking at Lacus. "I'm in no hurry. After all, it may be more effective to tease the two of you together."

At that moment, Athrun opened the door and entered the room.

"Well, he's here, so I believe we can start." Lacus said, smiling.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Notes:** Well, I do hope that this chapter is up to scratch, since i did it in two parts, half before my exams and half yesterday, a two month or so gap... well, read and review to let me know how you find it :) Thanks! The next chapter will come ASAP!


	8. Chapter 8: Talk

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is not my property. Although I do own a GSD artbook...**

**Notes: I did not take too long to write this, so I do hope that it is good enough :) Hopefully, you'll enjoy it! Do review to let me know! Thanks!**

**Summary: Kira and Athrun have a little talk with Cagalli and Lacus about their new relationship and clear a few things up.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 8: Talk**

* * *

"As you two already know," Kira began as Athrun sat down on the bed beside him. "Athrun and I are… well, together now, and we just wanted to make sure that you two don't have anything against us." 

"So you decided you arrange for Shinn and Luna to go off somewhere and let us have this little meeting?" Cagalli asked the two boys, who nodded in unison.

"But why?" Lacus asked curiously. "Why not include the two of them as well?"

"We haven't decided if we were going to tell the two of them about our relationship yet, because we didn't know how they would react to it." Athrun replied. "And I also wanted to make sure that you two, especially Lacus, was alright with the relationship."

"Why especially me?" Lacus asked.

"Because before today, Kira was your boyfriend, and he had to break up with you to be with me. I've seen many jealous or disappointed girlfriends come up with plans for revenge against their ex-partner's new love." Athrun explained. "I was afraid that you were going to be unhappy and hate me and maybe even try to kill me or something, because I stole your boyfriend."

"Why would I do anything of that sort!?" Lacus exclaimed in shock. "You've been my close friend for a very long time, Athrun. I would _never_ think of harming you in any way. Anyway, you should know that I'm not the violent type."

"Told you she won't come after you." Kira muttered softly to Athrun.

"Well, I had to make sure Kira." Athrun replied quickly, defending himself. "After all, it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm quite sure that you don't want anything bad to happen to me right?"

Cagalli, who had been listening to the exchange of words, smiled mischievously. "What's the worst Lacus can do to you anyway, Athrun? Write a song titled 'Athrun stole my boyfriend' or throw a microphone at you?"

"All right, I get it already, you don't have to hit me over the head with it." Athrun said, looking sheepishly at his friends.

"We will always be good friends, Athrun" Lacus said, smiling gently at the blue-haired coordinator. "No matter what happens, the four of us will be friends. The two wars have been enough proof of that."

"Anyway, both Lacus and I think that the two of you make a good couple." Cagalli quipped. "We already agreed on that even before the two of you got together earlier today."

"You did?" Athrun asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Cagalli replied with a laugh. "We got so bored waiting for either one of you to take action, so we decided to encourage the both of you a little. In fact, Lacus was the one who came up with a plan to get you and Kira within close proximity of each other. We knew that something would surely happen if the two of you had to sit close together for a period of time, and sure enough, it happened."

"What?!" Kira and Athrun exclaimed together, their eyes going very wide and their faces turning red with embarrassment.

"I knew something was going on!" Kira blurted out after a moment, recovering from his surprise.

"Two girls got us to confess to each other… both our ex-girlfriends too…"Athrun groaned, and covered his face with his hands. "And I though that it was just pure chance that got me and Kira together. No wonder Lacus was giving me that strange look when I asked for my seat back."

"What would people say if they found out…" Kira muttered, half to himself, as he looked suspiciously at the two girls, both who had wide grins on their faces.

"You two aren't planning on making this public knowledge are you?" He added, turning slightly pale at the very thought.

Cagalli and Lacus both shook their heads. "I'm not that bad, Kira. I may like to make fun of you sometimes, but I won't humiliate you." Cagalli added sincerely.

"I hope so." Kira replied slowly. "We're trusting you two in this."

The girls nodded, but did not say anything in reply. They spent the next few minutes in silence, and then Lacus stood up. "That should be all that we can discuss about right?" she asked the two boys.

"Mostly." Athrun said in response. "We haven't decided whether we should tell Shinn and Luna anything yet."

"Just tell them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind it." Cagalli told him, standing up as well. "Unless it happens that Shinn is secretly in love with one of you guys that is."

"No way that will happen." Kira said quickly. "He likes Luna."

"I'm just joking, Kira." Cagalli grinned at her brother. "We know that too."

"I think we'll go off then." Lacus said, yawning. "I'm sleepy already."

"Take care of my little brother well, Athrun." Cagalli added, as she turned to leave. "If I hear complains that you've bullied or mistreated him, be sure that I'll come after you. Remember, I'm not as gentle as Lacus is. You should know that well enough."

Athrun nodded his head vigorously, not knowing if Cagalli was serious or not. _But I won't be hurting Kira in any way. _He thought to himself. _Because I love him way too much._

"Goodnight then." Lacus said, leaving the room with Cagalli, and leaving the two boys alone in the room.

"Well, we should go prepare for bed too," Kira murmured after a moment. "Do you want to sleep together with me tonight?" He asked hesitantly, blushing slightly as he did so. "After Shinn and Luna get back and go to bed themselves, that is."

Athrun blushed at the question, but nodded, smiling. Then he leaned forwards, closing the gap between the two of them, and pulled Kira into a deep kiss.

Several minutes passed before the two boys left the room themselves.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Notes: **I really hope more people would review! Getting more reviews really make an author, like me, feel much happier. When I'm happy, my brain comes up with better ideas so that I'll be able to keep everyone happy, so please do review! Next chapter will be uploaded ASAP :)

**Note: A big thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far! Love you all :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Misinterpretation

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) - Yup. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Gundam Seed is mine.**

**Notes: This chapter took a little longer due to problems I faced uploading the document, but it's here, so do read and review please! I really need your reviews to find out how my story is going :)**

**Summary: Cagalli sees something that can be seen as something more than what really happened.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 9: Misinterpretation**

* * *

Cagalli awoke early the next morning, and felt glad when she remembered that her brother was finally with the one whom he loved the most. Feeling whimsical, she decided to go to Kira's room to see if he was awake yet. 

She paused outside the door of his room and listened in, but did not hear anything, so she presumed that her younger sibling was still asleep. Slowly, she inched the door open and peeked into the semi-darkness. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she was so surprised by what she saw that she stood rooted on the spot, gawking at the scene.

Kira and Athrun were sleeping together on the same bed, and they seemed to be naked as well. The blanket that the two boys were sharing was covering the bottom half of the both of them, so Cagalli could not be sure if that was true or not. But what she _could_ see was that Kira, who was smaller in size and slimmer, had snuggled into Athrun's exposed chest and he had his arms wrapped around the larger boy as well.

When Cagalli finally recovered from her surprise, a mischievous grin crept onto her face as she thought of a brilliant idea. She wanted to have souvenirs of that beautiful scene for herself to remember, and to a lesser extent, to have something to tease Kira about. So, quietly, she snuck back to her room and retrieved her personal camera, and returned to Kira's room, where she took several pictures of her brother and his boyfriend sleeping peacefully together. After doing that, she closed the door and returned to her room to contemplate further about what she saw. _Could her little brother and Athrun really have…?_

Half an hour later, she gave up on wondering about the issue and returned to Kira's room. This time, however, she did not bother to be quiet about it. Instead, she banged loudly on the closed door.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled. "Are you awake yet? I'm coming in alright?"

When she heard a startled exclamation to her announcement, she smirked to herself. Then she quickly pushed the door open.

The scene inside was chaotic. Athrun was sitting on the bed, while Kira had fallen halfway to the floor, his legs still tangled in the blanket that was currently wrapped around Athrun. Both their faces were red with embarrassment and had panic written all over it. To Cagalli's relief, she could see that both boys had their boxers on, meaning that they _might_ not have done anything the previous night after all. Furthermore, it also prevented Cagalli from seeing two naked boys together, which was something that she was not quite ready to see yet.

Cagalli suppressed her laughter and feigned a look of surprise. "Oh my. Did I interrupt something important?" She asked innocently.

"No! Nothing was going on!" Her younger bother replied instantly, his face very, _very_ red. "I know this look wrong, but we didn't do anything! Honest!"

"Oh?" Cagalli gave Kira a faked look of suspicion and disbelief. "_Nothing_ happened last night?"

Kira shook his head vigorously, his voice going squeaky as he protested hurriedly. "It's not what you think Cagalli! We didn't do _anything_ of _that _sort!"

Athrun, who still had not said anything, nodded his head in agreement.

"Really?" Cagalli asked dubiously, a small smile on her face.

"Please believe me Cagalli!" Kira pleaded, giving her a look of total innocence that made him look like a small, cute kid.

Cagalli's smile widened, as she approached her brother and leaned down to hug him. "Of course I believe you Kira. I know that you would never lie to me about such things. I was just playing with you anyway, so don't get upset over it."

She stood up and grinned at the two boys. "You two should get changed before the others wake up as well and see you in this situation. They _might_ not believe what you say about it."

As she turned to leave the room, Cagalli looked over her shoulder at her younger brother. "Actually, Kira." She remarked. "What you and Athrun do is none of my business, so you can go ahead and do whatever you like with him. He _is_ you boyfriend after all, not mine."

At that, Kira's face turned redder, if that was possible, and he exclaimed indignantly. "Cagalli, stop teasing me!"

Cagalli laughed and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I wish Cagalli would just stop teasing me." Kira muttered, half to himself as he dressed for the day. 

"Your sister's just having a little fun, Kira, so don't get too bothered about it." Athrun assured him. "I'm sure she loves you a lot, and would never think of harming you in any way."

"I know that, Athrun." Kira replied. "It's just that it makes me really uncomfortable whenever she does that. Just now was really embarrassing too. I just hope that she really doesn't think that we did _that_. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to sleep together with me so soon."

Athrun sighed. "Kira, you're taking this too seriously. Cagalli was just joking." He moved over to hug the smaller boy, who was sitting on the bed. "Sleeping together is the natural first step. We may not have done _it _yet, but we _will_ get round to it someday you know. As Cagalli did say, what we do together is our own business after all."

Kira blushed at Athrun's response. "I haven't quite thought that far yet you know."

Athrun gave Kira a small kiss before standing up and opening the door. "It doesn't really matter yet does it? Let's just enjoy being together for now."

Kira smiled shyly in response, and stood up as well. "Alright then." He murmured, moving over to give Athrun a hug. "We've still got Shinn and Luna to talk to today after all. And I don't know what might happen then."

Athrun nodded, smiling as well, and they left the room to look for their friends together.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Note:** Please be nice and review! I know it's not a difficult thing to do, since i do review most of what I read. Next chapter will come ASAP :)

**Note: A big thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far! Love you all :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelation

**Pairing: Athrun x Kira (Yes, Yaoi)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sad, but true.**

**Notes: I took a little longer than I expected to write this chapter... but I hope it is as good as ever! Review to let me know!**

**Summary: Kira and Athrun tell Shinn and Luna about their relationship. Their friends react.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 10: Revelation**

* * *

Kira and Athrun entered the living room of the holiday mansion and noticed Cagalli reading a book on the couch. The blond girl looked up from her book when she heard them enter the room, and grinned broadly when she saw whom it was. Kira blushed immediately when he saw his twin's impish expression, but he did not say anything. 

"So are you two going to tell Shinn and Luna about your relationship yet?" Cagalli asked them.

Athrun gave her a small nod. "I think we'll talk to them about it after breakfast."

"Alright then." Cagalli's smile turned a little mischievous. "I doubt that they'll explode or anything."

Athrun blushed at that, remembering the crazy scenarios that his wild imagination had come up with in the past day or two.

"We'll just need to wait for the others to wake up." Kira said, half to himself. "Then we'll find out what happens then."

* * *

It was not long before the other three awoke. Breakfast came and went rapidly, and almost before they knew it, the time for the revelation had arrived. 

Kira gulped a little nervously and glanced quickly at Athrun whose return glance said: _Well, this is it._ Then he cleared his throat to get the attention of his friends.

"Umm… we have something to t…tell you, Shinn, Luna." Kira told them a little hesitantly.

"Oh?" Luna queried, her expression curious.

"Umm…yeah." Athrun muttered rather softly. "You see, Kira and I, well, are kind of together."

"Huh?" Shinn looked puzzled.

"We'reinlovewitheachother." Kira added, his words coming out in a rush.

Shinn looked even more confused.

"He's trying to tell you that the two of them are in love with each other, Shinn." Lacus said, grinning at Kira and Athrun and shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Boys…"

"WHAT?!" Shinn exclaimed, nearly falling off his chair in shock. "It can't be!"

Luna, on the other hand, remained unruffled, and smirked at the black-haired coordinator. "I _told_ you so." Was all that she said.

"What do you mean 'I told you so'?" Kira asked Luna in surprise. "Don't tell me that you've known all along?!"

"No, Kira, I didn't know before this. I just had some suspicions about the two of you, that's all." Luna replied calmly, still smirking at Shinn, who remained speechless. "But I discussed my suspicions with Shinn a few days ago, and he _insisted_ vehemently that it was impossible for the two of you to be gay. So we decided to have a bet on it. And it seems that I've just won the bet, Shinn."

Shinn only managed a few choked sounds in reply, causing Luna's smirk to widen even further.

"Our three boys seem to be very dense when it comes to romance and relationships." Cagalli remarked with a broad grin, which was mirrored on Lacus' face.

"Oh?" Luna gave the other two girls a questioning look.

"I figured out Kira's feelings for Athrun quite sometime before Kira had told anybody about it." Cagalli told the younger girl. "I also realized that Athrun liked Kira too. That's why I broke up with him. I wanted give him the opportunity to go for Kira."

"The two of us had to push them along for the relationship to actually happen." Lacus added with a simile. "They both loved to hesitate a lot, and we got a little bored waiting."

"I thought you weren't going to tell anybody about that!" Kira injected indignantly.

"Only the two of them will know Kira." Lacus reassured him gently. "They're close friends after all. We're not telling anyone else."

When Kira gave her a sceptical look, Lacus took a more serious tone and gave Luna, Shinn and Cagalli a firm look. "I promise, Kira. And I think the rest of us do too. We'll respect your privacy on this matter. No one else will know. Promise?"

The other three nodded.

"Alright, we believe you." Kira and Athrun responded at the same time, and this caused the both of them to blush, and the girls laughed.

After a moment of silence, Athrun turned to Kira. "I love you." He told his boyfriend, who replied, "I love you too."

"Aww, so romantic." Lacus remarked to Cagalli, grinning.

Then Athrun did something that surprised Kira. He kissed him in front of their friends, something that they had not done yet.

Kira's face turned bright red, but Athrun kept a hold on his boyfriend, so he could not escape. After a moment or so, Kira responded, and deepened the kiss.

"So _very_ romantic of them." Luna murmured with a smile, and Cagalli took out her camera from behind the chair and started taking pictures.

Shinn, on the other hand, blushed a deep red, and his eyes went _very_ wide. He also looked rather uncomfortable to be witnessing the kiss that Kira and Athrun shared.

Cagalli looked at him and smiled mischievously. "Why so uncomfortable, Shinn? Don't tell me that you're jealous!"

Shinn spluttered at that, his face turning even redder. "I…I…no…it's just that, umm… I never expected to see two guys k…kiss, that's all."

"Oh? Is that it?" Lacus quipped.

"Y…yeah, especially since it's two of my good friends… rather…u…unexpected." Shinn muttered, not looking at any of them in their eyes.

"Of course, I…I have nothing against it, and I fully support the two of you!" Shinn added quickly, turning to face Kira and Athrun, who had ended their kiss a few moments before.

Athrun smiled at his younger friend. "Thanks, Shinn. You too, Luna, for accepting our relationship."

Kira nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing, Athrun, so you don't really need to thank us." Luna said, laughing.

"Alright then!" Cagalli announced brightly. "Now that our new couple has revealed themselves, we can continue with our fun activities for the day!"

"Yup! Lets go then." Lacus agreed, standing up quickly. The rest of them followed suit.

"Oh, before I forget." Luna exclaimed, turning to Shinn. "Pay up, Shinn, you lost the bet."

Shinn groaned, but did so.

* * *

"Hey, Cagalli," Lacus whispered to her friend as they left the mansion for the beach. The two girls were walking a little behind the others. 

"Hmm?" Cagalli turned her head.

"I think that Shinn may have had a crush on either Athrun or Kira, either currently, or in the past." Lacus said softly.

"Oh? You think so?" Cagalli murmured. "Is it because of how he reacted just now?"

"Yeah." Lacus answered.

"Well, we can try to find out for ourselves…" Cagalli smiled at Lacus, who grinned as well.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Notes:** Yay! 10 Chapters! Never thought that I'd make it this far, but I did :) Please review! It would help me go on further and improve more!

**Note: A big thank you to those who have been nice enough to review my story :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny. Only my fanfic ideas.**

**Notes: I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long... Had a bit of a writer's block... But I finally managed! I do hope that it is good enough, of course. So please review and tell me how this chapter fares :)**

**Summary: Cagalli and Lacus confront Shinn. **

**--- **

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 11: Confrontation**

* * *

After their breakfast and the revelation by Kira and Athrun, the group of friends headed out to the beach for another day of fun. This time, the two boys played together and were more open with their affection for each other, unlike the previous days, where they had stayed apart from each other. Cagalli was in another photo taking frenzy, adding another whole lot of images of the whole group, especially the new couple, to her already large numbers of photographs that she had taken in the earlier days of their vacation. 

Everyone was really happy, and they all wished that it could never end. But time passed, and night fell soon enough. After a wonderful dinner, the group split up. Luna wanted to buy some groceries for the next day, while Athrun and Kira wanted to spend some time alone on the beach before going back to the mansion, so Shinn, Cagalli, and Lacus returned to the mansion by themselves.

Of course, the situation was just perfect. Neither Lacus nor Cagalli had expected to be able to have Shinn alone for quite some time, so it was an opportunity too good to resist. So, the two of them decided to confront the younger teen about the issue that had been on their minds since that morning.

* * *

"Hey, Shinn." Cagalli stopped the black-haired coordinator, who had been on the way back to his room. "Could we speak with you for a moment?" 

"What about?" Shinn enquired, curious.

"Oh, nothing much." Lacus replied, her face taking on an expression of extreme innocence. "We were just curious about something, that's all."

The two girls then led their friend into one of the spare bedrooms. As Shinn and Lacus sat on the edge of the bed, Cagalli closed and carefully locked the door.

Shinn was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, being alone in a room with the two girls. "S…So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"We were feeling rather curious about your reactions earlier his morning." Lacus told Shinn.

"Whatever do you mean, Lacus?" Shinn asked, feeling puzzled.

"We were wondering," Cagalli began with a slightly mischievous smile "If you happened to have a crush on either Kira or Athrun."

Shinn's face turned red immediately, and his eyes widened in shock. In fact, he was so shocked that he nearly fell off the bed. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Shinn." Cagalli stated firmly. "So tell us the truth."

"I…I" Shinn was speechless, too surprised by his friends' sudden questions. His eyes darted to the door, only to see that the only way out of the room was locked. He gulped nervously, starting to feel rather intimidated.

"Why are you asking me such questions?" Shinn protested, his voice sounding a little squeaky.

"We just want to know, Shinn, so tell us." Cagalli said. "We won't tell anyone."

"I've g…got nothing to say!" Shinn exclaimed, standing up quickly. "Now, p…please let me go."

"No, Shinn." Cagalli stated. "You don't act like someone who doesn't feel something for either Athrun or Kira. You can't hide such feelings from me. I noticed Kira and Athrun's feelings for each other before they even told anybody about it."

"I…" Shinn's face turned even redder, his expression turning a little desperate. "Why must I tell you?"

"Just do, please." Lacus told the teen. "It won't harm you anyway, and I think it's rather important that we know."

Shinn looked at Lacus' determined gaze, then sighed and looked to the ground. "Fine, I'll tell you then." He murmured softly. "After all, I can't have him any more, can I?"

"So who is it?" Cagalli pressed.

"It's K…Kira" Shinn muttered, almost inaudibly. "I kind of had a crush on him after that time when we first met, and from then on, I've liked him."

"I see." Lacus patted the younger teen gently on the shoulder.

Shinn looked up, and the girls could see that his eyes were filled with unshed tears. But he was smiling a little too. "It doesn't matter anymore. Kira has Athrun now." He told the two of them. "From their behaviour this morning, I could see that Athrun definitely loves Kira more deeply than I do. Furthermore, Athrun and Kira have been good friends since young, so Athrun deserves Kira more than I do. Anyway, I know that Athrun cares for Kira a lot. He did so even during the war, when we were on the Minerva together, and Kira was our opponent."

Shinn paused a moment, then went on, his face still looking a little sad. "I promise that won't get between Athrun and Kira in their relationship, so you don't need to worry about me. I do think that the two of them go well together anyway."

Cagalli nodded, then pulled the younger boy into a hug. "Thank you, Shinn, for you brave sacrifice. I'm sure I was not a simple or easy decision to make." She told him gently. "But I'm sorry to have made you upset by forcing this out of you."

Shinn smiled at the blond girl when Cagalli moved back. "It's alright, Cagalli. I know how protective of your little brother you can be, so you were probably just being concerned for Kira, and probably for Athrun as well."

Cagalli smiled as well, looking slightly sheepish. "I suppose I am just a _little_ overprotective of Kira aren't I."

"Anyway," Shinn's smile broadened. "I'm not the only one who had make a decision to give up the desire for a relationship was I. You and Lacus also ended your relationships so that Kira and Athrun could be together didn't you?"

Both the girls nodded, and Lacus spoke up, grinning. "After all that we have done for them, the two boys had better stay together as a good couple for a long, long time."

"No, Lacus, not just a long, long time," Cagalli quipped. "More like _forever_."

Lacus and Shinn agreed, laughing.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Notes: **The next chapter would not be up for a while, as I will be overseas for a week, and thus unable to write for that long. At least I managed to get this chapter up before I left. I hope you'll all be nice and continue reading once I continue writing :) Thanks!

Also, if anyone wants to suggest anything, please go ahead. I'll try to consider everything.

**Add. Notes:** **A big thank you to those who have been very nice and constantly reviewing! This story would not have made it this far without your support!**


	12. Chapter 12: Competition

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi) **

**Disclaimer: There is no possible way that GSD or any of it's characters could ever belong to me...**

**Notes: Really sorry if I kept you waiting... It's starting to get a little difficult to continue with this story, as I'm starting to get a little short on ideas...Your reviews would help a lot. In fact, Chapter 12 is here because I got a nice suggestion from a reviewer which I modified upon, so please, if you want more of this story, review!**

**Summary: Meyrin arrives at the holiday mansion, and she flirts with Athrun...what will Kira do?**

**--- **

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 12: Competition**

* * *

Three days later, Luna's sister finally finished her holiday work and joined the gang at the mansion. 

Meyrin had never been to Cagalli's mansion before, so she spent a large part of her first day there marvelling at every single detail of the place. Then after doing so and spending some private time with her sister, the young teen started fawning all over Athrun.

In fact, she was _flirting_ with him. It was quite obvious, actually.

No one had informed her about the blue-haired coordinator's relationship with Kira, so the girl just carried out her actions in plan view of the others. It made Athrun really, _really _uncomfortable. However, he could not find a single opportunity to tell his friend that he was no longer single and available as she practically talked non-stop for most of the day, telling Athrun everything that she had done in the past weeks and trying to impress him.

Cagalli, Lacus and Luna looked utterly amused by Meyrin's antics, and could barely suppress their laughter. But they did not say anything to the girl either.

Shinn just kept his mouth shut and looked away.

Kira on the other hand felt puzzled and a little confused at first. Then, when he realized what Meyrin was trying to do with his boyfriend, the brown-haired coordinator grew jealous and a little unhappy. It did not help that his friends remained silent about it and preferred to laugh at the whole scene instead of informing Meyrin or helping him out.

He approached Athrun about it in the early afternoon on the second day after Meyrin had arrived, and he was rather blunt about it.

"Why is Meyrin _flirting_ with you?" Kira hissed under his breath when the girl got distracted by her sister. "And why are you letting her continue on? You haven't forgotten that _I'm_ your boyfriend, have you?"

Athrun looked surprised at the fierce tone that Kira's voice had taken, as it something that rarely happened with the rather gentle coordinator, and grew worried. He quickly moved to reassure his boyfriend.

"Meyrin, well, she kind of had a crush on me or something when I was on the Minerva. Then when she and I escaped from that ship and got rescued by the Archangel, she grew even closer to me." Athrun explained hurriedly.

"And now?" Kira pressed, giving his boyfriend a rather cold look.

"Umm…" Athrun stuttered. "I…I'm still trying to find a gentle way to let her know that I'm already in a relationship. I…I just don't want to hurt the feelings of a friend."

"Hurry up then." Kira murmured and gave Athrun a quick kiss before moving off.

Just then, Meyrin came by once more and latched on to Athrun's arm tightly, and the blue-haired boy sighed.

Kira, who was observing the two once more, felt a small surge of jealousy. Then, an idea struck him. _Why don't I flirt with Athrun? Maybe that will throw Meyrin off. Hmm… _Kira grinned at the idea, and started working on it immediately.

When the group went to the poolside that afternoon, the brown-haired coordinator pulled Athrun to a deckchair beside his and plonked him down. Athrun looked a little confused at Kira's actions, but gulped and stayed still when his boyfriend gave him a glare from behind a pair of sunglasses that said: _Don't you dare move from this spot._

Meyrin, of course, sulked at the inability to sit by Athrun, and went over to sit by her sister instead.

That evening, at dinner, Kira managed to get a sit on Athrun's right-hand side while Meyrin sat on Athrun's left. The two then started to pile food on top of Athrun's plate for the boy, who rolled his eyes at his other friends, who only grinned evilly in response and did nothing to help him out of the predicament. Athrun sighed, and started to eat, not trusting himself to look at either Kira or Meyrin.

Later that night, when the group had returned to Cagalli's mansion, Meyrin tried to get Athrun to go out on a romantic walk alone with her, but Kira prevented that by insisting that all of them watch a movie together. Meyrin gave Kira a suspicious stare, which the older boy ignored.

After the movie, Meyrin again tried to ask Athrun to go out for a walk with her, but once more, Kira stepped in. This time, he stated that Athrun was going on a walk with him.

Meyrin grew frustrated then. "Why do you keep interfering, Kira? This is between Athrun and me, so why can't you just mind your own business and leave us alone?!"

"It is my business, Meyrin." Kira told the girl seriously. When she looked confused at his words, Kira decided to stop playing and show her what he meant. He wrapped an arm around a shocked Athrun's waist and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Athrun, of course, kissed right back, moaning a little even to show his enjoyment.

Meyrin's eyes went huge and her jaw dropped in shock, choked sounds coming from her throat.

A moment later, she muttered. "Oh my." And fainted on the spot.

Athrun and Kira broke off their kiss immediately.

"Oh, dear." Kira murmured, looking a little embarrassed. "I think I went a little too far with the kiss just then."

Athrun shook his head. "Never mind about that now. Let's just get her somewhere comfortable and wake her up. Hopefully, she'll get over it soon and not faint again."

Shinn moved in quickly then, and carried the unconscious girl to the closest unoccupied bedroom. Luna took out some smelling salts from her bag and held them under her sister nose.

A moment later, Meyrin groaned a little and opened her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Lacus asked her gently.

Meyrin blinked a few times to focus her mind, then sat up slowly. "I'm fine, Lacus."

Then she saw Athrun and Kira, and her voice wavered a little. "Was I dreaming, or was the kiss between the two of you real?"

"It was real, Meyrin." Athrun replied. "Kira and I are in a relationship together. I'm sorry not to have told you earlier, and to have let you find it out this way."

"Y…You and h…him?" Meyrin muttered, not quite believing what she just heard.

Athrun nodded.

"Y…you're gay?" Meyrin stated in a very soft voice.

"Well…" Athrun scratched his head with one hand. "I'm not totally sure about that, actually, since Kira is the first and only guy I've ever liked in my life, and I've had crushes on girls before."

Meyrin sighed then, and there were tears in her eyes. "I don't suppose that there's any way I could make you love me instead?" She asked in a dejected tone.

"I'm very sorry, Meyrin." Athrun replied gently, petting her gently on one shoulder. "But there's no way I can do that. I'm very much in love with Kira now and forevermore. I will not give him up for anyone else."

Meyrin sighed once more at Athrun's words, and then she wiped away her tears with one hand. "Well, then." She said, looking up at her friends and giving them a small, rather watery smile. "I'll have to find someone else to love."

The group lapsed into silence for a moment, before Cagalli spoke up. "Maybe we should all go to bed now. I'm sure everyone is feeling tired."

They all nodded, and prepared to leave the room.

Just as Meyrin was about to leave for her own room, she stopped and hugged both Kira and Athrun, who looked a little surprised.

"I just want to congratulate the two of you for being together." Meyrin told them. "Be nice to each other, all right?"

The two boys nodded, and Meyrin left.

Then the boys left for their own room, where they slept together now.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Notes: I hope that this chapter is nice enough! Please review to let me know!**

**Add. Notes: Update for this story may be a little slower from now on as I need time to develop a longer storyline...hope you don't mind!**

**Add. Add. Notes: Thank you to all reviewers of this story, especially the few who have supported me all the way since chapter 1. _Your_ support allowed this story to get this far!**

**Oh, yes. Merry Christmas everyone :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Visit

******Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi)**

**Disclaimer: GSD does not belong to me in any way.**

**Notes: The story continues on... but it's becoming difficult to write. Yet I do hope it its still good enough!**

**Summary: The group go and visit Murrue, and they talk about stuff.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 13: Visit**

**

* * *

**Everyone awoke early the next day, only to realize that they had not made any plans for the day, due to Meyrin's sudden fainting when Kira and Athrun had kissed the night before. Fortunately, Meyrin had accepted the relationship of the two coordinators, so there were no further incidents. Of course, that did not help the fact that they still had nothing much to do without a good plan. 

"Shall we head for the beach again?" Cagalli asked the group, who had assembled together in the living room after finishing their breakfast.

"No thanks." Shinn muttered. "We've already been there for most of the past week already. We should do something much more interesting for this final week of the holiday."

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we go into the city to do some more shopping?" Lacus asked.

The other girls immediately nodded, and the boys groaned.

"Well…I think it's a no then." Lacus continued, looking at the anguished expressions on the faces of the boys.

"Movie?" Athrun queried.

"We just did that last night, Athrun." Luna reminded him.

"Oh, right." Athrun nodded sheepishly.

"Hey," Kira spoke up, "Why don't we go visit Ms Murrue at the new orphanage where she and the others are helping out?"

"We should!" Lacus agreed immediately. "It's been a very long time since we last visited."

"Who's Ms Murrue?" Luna asked.

"Captain Ramius of the Archangel." Athrun told his friend. "Remember her?"

"Oh, I see." Luna nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Cagalli queried. "I feel like visiting them too."

Meyrin shrugged. "Why not? We can get to have fun with the children too."

Kira grinned. "Let's head out then."

The seven of them piled into two cars, with Athrun driving one and Cagalli driving the other, and were soon on their way.

It took the group approximately an hour to arrive at the new orphanage, which was located at a place that looked very similar to the old one.

"This place sure brings back old memories doesn't it?" Kira muttered just as they entered the long driveway leading up to the main building that housed the orphanage. "I already miss the Freedom and the Archangel."

"You can go visit them after the holiday ends, Kira. You do have access to Orb's military bases after all." Lacus reminded him.

"Yeah." Kira agreed. "Maybe I should."

"Reserve the talk for some other time, guys," Athrun told them. "We've arrived already."

Murrue Ramius met them at the front door of the orphanage. She wore normal clothing and looked so normal that nobody would have known that she was the Captain of the Archangel.

"So you all decided to visit after all." She remarked, smiling at the group. "It's been so long since your last visit that I thought that you had already forgotten all about us."

"How could I ever forget you, the great Captain Ramius of the Archangel?" Kira replied, grinning widely.

"Kira! How many times must I remind you not to call me by that title?" Murrue asked, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.

"I'm just joking, Murrue." Kira laughed.

"Where's Mu and Andy?" Athrun asked, looking around to see if he could see the two men.

"They're out on an errand." Murrue told the blue-haired coordinator. "But they'll be back by lunch time."

"Ok."

Then Murrue turned to the others. "So how has life been like since the last time I saw the lot of you?" She asked.

"There have been some pretty major changes in our social life." Cagalli told her.

"Oh?" Murrue looked curious. "Whatever do you mean?"

Cagalli glanced over at Kira and Athrun, the unasked question in her gaze. When the two of them nodded, Cagalli continued on, telling their old friend all about what had happened over the past weeks.

Cagalli left nothing unsaid, even going into some of the details which Kira felt was not for public knowledge, so it took awhile for her to tell Murrue everything. Murrue, on her end, listened attentively to everything that the blond girl had to say. She was surprise at her announcement about Kira and Athrun's relationship, but somehow her reaction, to Kira at least, was not as drastic as the others had been when they had told them of the news. This made the brown-haired boy wonder if his Captain had known or suspected anything during the time he and Athrun had been on the Archangel.

Further thought upon that particular suspicion was interrupted by Cagalli's completion of her rather long-winded recounting, and with Murrue turning to face him.

"Well, Kira, Athrun, congratulations on you new relationship." The woman said simply, smiling at the teenagers. "Though I'd have to say that it was not totally unexpected."

"Really?" Athrun and Kira both asked in unison.

"I noticed hints about such a possibility while we worked together on the Archangel since the time of the first war." Murrue told the boys. "For a period of time, I had actually wondered when you two would become a couple, but I decided to dismiss the whole idea after the both of you became involved with the girls."

Her smile widened at the identical looks of amazement that had appeared on the faces of both boys. "I am quite an observant person, especially when it comes to matters regarding my crew members, so don't be too surprised about it."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I've got things to tell you too." Murrue added. "I've gotten engaged to Mu, and we've decided to set the date of marriage sometime next month."

This announcement set off an immediate round of congratulations from the teens.

After that, their conversation went on to more mundane matters, but they talked for hours. When the men returned, the talk went on for an even longer time. Both Mu and Andy reacted with greater surprise to the revelation of Kira and Athrun's relationship that Murrue. Apparently, they had not observed anything that could have pointed that way, unlike Murrue.

"This goes to show that we girls are much more observant about such things than you guys." Cagalli said about that point, with the other girls nodding their heads in agreement and grinning at each other.

The talk went on for awhile longer, before they all went to see the children who lived at the new orphanage, where they spent the rest of the day playing with the children and having a whole load of fun.

But all too soon, evening arrived. With many promises to return often, and to attend Murrue and Mu's wedding, the teens left, and drove back to the mansion.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Notes: I'm very sorry that I took nearly forever to get this up, but it's been difficult for me to write, both due to writers' block and other matters. Furthermore, I did not want to publish sub-standard work. Hopefully, I will be able to complete this story soon. Please be kind and patient. Please do review, cos it helps. Pardon any mistakes. Thanks :)**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed in the past. If not for you, I would have just given up on this story.**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrangements

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi)**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing whatsoever of GSD belongs to me. **

**Notes: It took me long enough, but I've managed to come up with another chapter. I'm putting as much effort into this as I can manage... There's probably only going to be one more short chapter to round this part of the story up. Come on, please do review!**

**Summary: Kira and Athrun discuss about some things about their future.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 14: Arrangements**

**

* * *

**"Yesterday was a fun and meaningful day, wasn't it?" Athrun asked Kira the next morning after they had finished their breakfast. The others had gone out for a walk, but the two of them had decided to stay behind and talk. 

"Yeah" The brown-haired coordinator agreed. "It was nice to see Murrue and the rest of them after so long. Furthermore, our conversations made me think of many things as well."

"What sort of things?"

"Things regarding our relationship."

"What? Thinking about backing out already?" Athrun asked teasingly in response to Kira's answer.

"Of course not," Kira laughed. "Why would I want to back out of the relationship when I've got such a great boyfriend?"

"Flatterer." Athrun remarked, patting the smaller teen on the head. "So what were you thinking about then, Kira?"

"I was thinking about the next steps to take." The other teen replied. "This holiday is ending after all, and we've got to continue with our normal lives – working, studying and such. How we're going to fit our relationship into everything."

"Well," Athrun started. "It's lucky that we've already made plans to move into the same house after this holiday had ended didn't we?"

"I had totally forgotten about that!" Kira replied, looking a little surprised. "That's such a great coincidence."

"It was probably fate, Kira." His boyfriend remarked, grinning. "Or maybe it was Cagalli, being sneaky again with her plans about us."

"No way that my sister had anything to do with this one." Kira shook his head.

"How would you know?"

"I just think so." Kira insisted. He knew that Athrun was only joking about the 'Cagalli being involved' point, but he did not want to even think about the possibility. With all that had happened the past few weeks, he was not quite sure how much his sister had actually known about things, and how involved the girl had gotten.

"Let's just keep it at fate then." Athrun replied, looking reassuringly at his companion, who nodded.

"Anyway," Athrun spoke up after a moment of silence. "I just remembered that we had decided to share the house with Shinn too, is that going to be a problem?"

"Shinn? I don't think that there'll be much of a problem." Answered Kira. "Why should there be any problem?"

"Well," Athrun stated. "We're in a relationship, and we would be doing many things together, like sleeping together, for example."

Kira blushed at that. "Your point is?"

"My point is that Shinn might feel uncomfortable being with us." Athrun replied.

"I don't think Shinn will feel that way," The brown-haired teen said, shaking his head slightly. "But I think we can discuss it with him before we start all the moving. Let's make sure of everything before we start living together."

"Alright then, we can ask him later."

And so they did just that. Shinn had blushed a little when he was asked, but said that everything would be fine.

"Of course I'll be fine staying with the both of you. You're my friends after all." The dark-haired boy had said.

Cagalli and Lacus, who happened to be with the younger coordinator when the two boys had asked Shinn the questions, exchanged grins with each other.

The way they smiled made Athrun wonder a little, but his mind could not figure out what the girls might had been up to with their secretive smiles.

Talk then went on to other matters, and the boy decided to just dismiss it as a 'girl thing'.

* * *

That evening after dinner, Athrun and Kira found themselves left alone once more as the girls took Shinn out shopping. 

"Did you see the look on Shinn's face when Luna told him that he was to go shopping with the lot of them?" The blue-haired coordinator laughed.

"Yeah." Kira agreed. "He looked so horrified about it. But you do know that the whole thing was Cagalli's idea, don't you."

The other boy nodded.

"She's becoming a little too obvious in her quest to let the two of us be alone together." Kira added.

"But you like being left alone with me, don't you?" Athrun asked, putting one arm around Kira's shoulders as they sat on the balcony under the clear night sky, looking at the stars.

"Of course I do," Kira replied, turning to face his companion. "But I think she hoping that leaving us alone like that would make us do 'things' together."

"Ah." Athrun blushed as he thought about what the 'things' were. "But you know we _will_ be doing that in the future, Kira, so don't worry too much about it now."

"I know that." Kira muttered as he moved his hand over and clasped Athrun's. "But I keep thinking that Cagalli…"

"Don't think too much about your sister." Athrun interrupted, his voice becoming as soft as Kira's. "She's just being a concerned sibling. She would probably leave you alone soon enough. What we do will be our decision, and our decision alone"

"Alright."

The two of them lapsed into silence then, both absorbed in their own thoughts about the future that was to come.

* * *

To be continued... 

**Note: Well, this part of the story is going to end soon - Their holidays are ending after all. I may attempt a sequel if I come up with ideas or if I have the time to do so.**

**Add. Note: No reviews for the previous chapter as of today :( But never mind. **

**Add. Add. Note: Thank you to all the nice people who have reviewed in the past! Be nice, and review some more :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Future

**Paring: Kira x Athrun (Yaoi)**

**Disclaimer: GSD does not belong to me, and will never possibly be mine.**

**Notes: This is the final chapter of this part of the story. It's also the shortest. If I have the time and have sufficient ideas, I'll be writing a sequel to this.**

**Summary: The holiday has come to an end, and the group prepare to part ways and return to their daily lives, and the future.**

**---**

**Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Future**

**CHAPTER 15: Future**

* * *

All too soon, the holiday came to a close. The final week had passed in a virtual flurry of activities as the group tried to do everything possibly fun and interesting under the sun. After that came the rush of packing up everything that they had brought and bought. The second part was exceptionally troublesome for the girls as they had all bought an immense amount of items, both for themselves and as presents for others. Fortunately for them, Cagalli, with her access to the large variety of resources which her position as leader of Orb had allowed her to have, all those problems were quickly solved. 

With all the packing done, there was little to do on the final day itself, except for reminiscence and farewells.

"Well, I guess it'll be awhile before all of us will come together like this again." Cagalli commented, as they prepare to leave. "We've all got work to do and places to go to."

"But most of us will be in Orb, so we can still visit each other." Lacus reminded her.

"It won't be the same, would it?" The blond teen asked. "Even if we all came her again next summer."

"Of course it won't be the same sis," Kira spoke as he loaded Athrun's bags onto the car. "This holiday was exceptionally special."

"Yes," Lacus remarked, smiling. "It was extra special for you and Athrun, thanks to me and Cagalli."

"Oh, come on Lacus," Kira said, blushing a little. "We weren't _that_ oblivious of each other's feelings."

"Right…" Cagalli smirked.

"Never mind all that already." Athrun said, moving over to Kira. "What's important is that we're now together."

"Aw…"

"I don't think that they'll ever be apart again." Meyrin remarked. "No matter what happens in the future."

Shinn and Luna laughed.

"Well then," Cagalli spoke up after a long moment. "It's getting late, so think we've got to go our separate ways now."

The rest of them nodded. There was no real need for them to have extended farewells, as they all realized that visiting each other was going to be a breeze, so their separation was not going to be of any long periods.

And so the group split up and went, in groups of twos and threes, in their separate ways.

"Well, Kira," Athrun said as he drove the car they shared out of the mansion gates. "Let's find out what the future has in store for the two of us, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do just that."

* * *

END

* * *

**Note: Well, this story has finally ended, way behind schedule... I've been far to busy lately. It was my very first fan-fic when I started it, and now, it's been completed. Took me more than a year... Ah well. Please do review! I really need people to review so that I can see if there's any point in continuing on. I really want to improve on my writing...**

**Add. Note: A big thank you to all my reviewers since chapter 1 of this story :) Without all of you, this story probably would have never reached this point.**


End file.
